Romanov
Isrieal Romanov "Tempted with eternal beauty to accept the embrace; Her sire promised just that. He sacrificed her human body to the moon goddess before bringing her back as a vampire. With that crystalline hair and etheral glow in the moons light it is no wonder she seems to resonate with the rays of the sphere. She takes the qualities of its radiance and charm, and those of its darkside as well. Chaotic yet mesmerizing. Her spirit touched with the energy of the moon itself." A mysterious Russian elder with a taste for blood and addictions. Her Yagnatia bloodline makes her as radiant as the moon with a unique unearthly beauty, yet her Nosferatu aura makes her feel dominating and predatory, while also like the moon her personality is never quite the same and can change from time to time. Sometimes as gentle as a pond, and othertimes as violent as a maelstorm. Hooks Blood addict: This elder has an insatiable craving for blood, and Lacrima. Prideful Sin: No one's beauty exceeds her own and how dare you think otherwise! Don't let her know whatever you do. Haunting Eyes: One may feel there is something not quite right about her, but her eyes say it all with their cold, soul-piercing, vibrant blue gaze. Secrets: She is full of them. Even if you think you know her there is always something she is trying to hide, and maybe its you. Rumors: She has a lot of them going around, but she'd rather have people talk about her than be a ghost in the crowd! Elder: Embraced in the early 1500s. Creep: She has a dark, unsettling aura that makes you feel as if your just a worthless toy in her way or prey stranded in the shadows with a cold chill that fills the room, but is there also something else about her she may be hiding creep wise? Queen of the Underworld: Have an issue? Someone bothering or threatening you? Let her take care of it. Traits Nosferatu: Pretty...but terrifying. You're not sure why but there is something intimidating and unsettling about her presance and a reason why she tends to keep her back covered. Rumors * Lost the position of Priscus to Augustin Courtland only a week after his arrival. Did she really hand over the position without a fight? * It's said that Isrieal was asking for prestation over an incident that did not involve her, anything of hers or remotely even concerned her. One would think an 'Elder', of all people would understand how prestation works. ** She's in love with the one she's asking for. She tried to make him her ghoul once and he ran away from her and now she won't stop chasing him. Poor dude. He just can't get away from her. * Is Romanov setting herself up to be the Commander-in-Chief of the TFV invasion? Step aside Elaine! ** Can we take anything she says seriously, now that she's a ghoul's willing slave? She's probably Dominated all the time. * I hear Isrieal is being kept in hiding under lock and key by her very strict boyfriend who tells her what to do, what to wear, who to see, what to drink, how to act... etc. And what's more? She likes it. ** What's even more is that said boyfriend is apparently a ghoul. That can't be good for one's reputation, Kindred Elder and Priscus of her clan letting herself be controled by someone who is no more than a servant to another Kindred. * Rumor is Isrieal would forsake her whole clan and covenant for a ghoul. Wonder who that is... Old rumors * Isrieal threw a fit and stormed out of the last RC meeting when Hal, on the phone, was voted in to replace her. Of course, it was Elaine's bad-ass speech that blew everyone out of the water. Retaliation? You bet. In three... two... * Failed to get the support of the other Councilors before the last session of the Ruling Council. Does that make her responsible for the clans no longer being a part of the Council? * Judging by how she bows down and licks the feet of anyone who even growls at her, she'll probably get herself bloodbound to Kylie next. ** Supporting Sam for faux-Prince might hint who her bloodbond is currently held by. *** She's not bloodbound to Sam... yet, at least. There's no need. She licks his boots so hard it's surprising there's anything left. Makes you wonder what kind of arrangement the two of them have together... * Had to fire Robert Lecreux as Steward of Bister Shore only a couple of days after he got the job. What drove her to give it to him in the first place? * Isrieal was in private places with Sam. She's probably trying to steal him from Katya now. ** She is a confident Dominant, perhaps other girls should follow the example to keep their men. * Word is that Isrieal kidnapped one of Sam Richardson's ghouls. Picked him up at his own territory. I wonder what his response will be. ** What his response always is: he'll huff, he'll puff and he'll whine! *** He always gets what he wants, though, in this case a major boon. What does that say about the elders who chicken out on him? * Back in Russia, its said that Madame Romanov has a cult type following. ** Yeah back in Russia.. This self entitled 'Elder' really like to go on about how loved and respected she was 'back in Russia' doesn't she? And what about her claim to have been Priscus for the Nosferatu in California? No Priscus up and leaves their city without having a damned good reason, makes you think this 'Elder' is full of shit whenever she talks about her past. Kindred only typically leave their city if things are going south for them and they need to run away.. She probably isn't even as old as she says she is and someone found out and called her bluff. ** She claimed to be one of the OLD Romanovs, the ones they killed during Red October. Facinating if true, also, one of her ghouls got Cruaced at a bar. Nothing bad, but he needed his insides put back together after picking a fight with something with claws or a sword or SOMETHING sharp. * I heard under the pretty she's got flesh dangling like someone tried to skin her ribs and just left the meat hanging in flapping sheets. Gross. * Well duh. She'' is'' a Nosferatu and its amazing scare tactics. * Still not the prettiest! * Don't say that to her face, though, she'll flay you alive. And that's if she's being nice! * Someone's gotten herself involved in the criminal underworld via Italian Mafia... Wonder why? * She's been hanging out with more gangsters than usual lately. Is there a turf war brewing? * She "submitted" to a Vinculum to someone and didn't tell anyone else. Yeah, right, "submitted willingly." I've got a bridge to sell you in Canada. * Isrieal ghouled three Russians. She hasn't been teaching them any Invictus etiquette, so maybe they're just disposable thugs that she wants to use in a coup of some sort? ** Shame that one of her new ghouls passed out from fright when Eric's childe only looked at him, seems Isrieal will be having to invest in some new muscle. * For some reason Izzy is on the outs with the First Estate. They publicly tortured her and tossed her. * She's been really irritable lately. More than usual! Something important must be bothering her. * If Madame Romanov was sacrificially embraced as a Moon Goddess how did she end up with the Invictus. * The Invictus did something so nasty to her that she decided to leave them. Probably the "molten led down her throat" bit. * Isrieal is Anastasia Romanov and younger than she claims to be. * Not just involved in, but using them like a cudgel. Careful crossing her or you, too, might end up with your face looking like a boot party reject and a house full of automatic weapons fire! * Recently during the trying of James Adams at the Waithe House, Romanov and Castle got in a knock-down drag out fight. He frenzied on her and she blood-bound him with her secret Moon Powers. * Castle actually called for a Nosferatu ringer from California to serve as an 'elder to balance him out'. In this genius political maneuver, he picked a female Nosferatu to contrast him, and is easy to point out as different from him in every way. She's not as old or as experienced as one thinks, and secretly they're in cahoots. *Isrieal is in a love triangle with Victor Castle and Casper Matius. ** Nonsense! *** Well, either that or Invictus speech has lost its meaning. **** Have you seen Alder Romanov in public? She stood right in Elysium and called like 5 male Kindred by first name in front of a group. We all know what that means. **** She lost most of her memories at that other place. Cannot even remember the most basic rules of the Invictus and has to start her training all over again. Relations= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Kindred/Others' Timothy.jpg|Timothy Karr Friend?(PC)|link=Timothy Karr Sasha_09C.jpg|Charlotte Friend(PC)|link=Charlotte caim1.jpg|Caim LeGraize Obsession(PC)|link=Caim SamR.png|Abercrombie Ally (PC) 'Ghouls' vadim.jpg|'Vadim Markov'|link=Vadim ivan.jpg|'Ivan Markov' (PC)|link=Ivan Mikhail2.jpg|Mikhail Russian Ghoul(PC)|link=Mikhail Agent Cooper.jpg|'Agent Cooper(NPC)' Mafia.jpg|'???(NPC)' My ghouls are not to be harmed, or targets of others Disciplines and Influences. No powers of the blood. 'In Memory' Ben_Barnes.jpg|Alder Grey Domitor(2014) (PC)|link=Edward Grey |-|Pictures= Izzy8.jpg izzyxiii.jpg izzy1.jpg bitch.jpg izzy12.jpg whitequeenbg.jpg Izzydark.jpg Izzysnow.jpg Izzyfang.jpg izzy7.jpg |-|Seductive Siren= A new dance club that's just recently opened in Dalton, owned by Isrieal Romanov. The mix of soft and electric blue lighting against the black furniture and dance floor create an eerily calming and euphoric atmosphere. Some say its like entering a dream state when stepping into this club with its hypnotic trance music and energy fueling alternative electronic. A mix of mesmerizing atmosphere and altered states will never leave you with a dull night here. Serves alcohol. The eye of Isrieal is marked upon this club and the rules are as follows: No use of disciplines, gifts, powers, magic, etc. of any kind tolerated inside or directly outside the club unless by express permission by the owner. No violence will be tolerated in this club. |-|SeaSide Manor= An established Safe Haven. Isrieal's cant marking is engraved onto the door of the manor. Rules: No one may trespass or enter without permission from Isrieal, not may they defile or damage the property. Category:Nosferatu Category:Circle of the Crone Category:PCs Category:Active PC